


Endorphins

by Chicklet_Girl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicklet_Girl/pseuds/Chicklet_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break from Tim's morning routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carleton97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/gifts).



> Set during Season 7.

Tim wakes up a couple of minutes before six and turns off the alarm. He untangles himself from Tony and climbs out of bed.

"Whzzz…? Where are you going?"

Tim opens the top drawer of his dresser and starts digging. "Going for a run."

"We've been sleeping for barely five hours."

"It's my usual time."

There's movement under the blankets until Tony's head pops out, looking disconcertingly like a hedgehog. His eyes are half-closed, but his mouth's at three-quarters speed. "It's not like we have to go in today. Gibbs said. We finished the Campbell case, and we have today off and then we're on call tomorrow."

"I really should go now, otherwise I'll never get to it. I hate running in the afternoon." Tim steps into his running shorts and pulls on a t-shirt.

"C'mon back to bed. You need more sleep."

"No, you need more sleep," Tim says, sitting on his side of the bed and putting on his socks. "I'm fine. And I'll be even more awake after I get back."

"No, you won't," Tony half-mumbles, mostly into the pillow. "You'll get about a block away before you start to feel like you're gonna keel over right in the street, you'll turn around and come back." He pulls back the blankets to reveal Tim's side of the mattress. "Just stay."

"No, I fell off the wagon last summer, during the Grant stakeout, and I felt like crap for a week afterward. I have to stay on top of it."

Tony reaches around Tim's waist and pushes until they're both lying down. "We worked a case – a _very boring_ case – for two days straight and we've been asleep for five hours and we're going to sleep for five more and then I'm going to ravish you."

"I don't know." Tim stares at the ceiling. "You find me ravishing?"

"Well, yeah," Tony says, in the same tone he'd use if you asked him whether Frank was his favorite member of the Rat Pack. It's a little indistinct, because his face is kind of smashed into Tim's shoulder.

"Even if I didn't go running every day?" Tim winces a little. _Pathetic, pathetic, pathetic._

"What – ohhhhh." Tim sometimes forgets that Tony can add up a wedding ring and a nightclub matchbook and realize it's a motive for murder. "'Zat what this is about? C'mere." He tugs at Tim's shirt until they're facing each other and puts his hand on the small of Tim's back. Tony's mostly awake now, and Tim wishes he could Disapparate like Dumbledore. He makes himself go on the offensive.

"I thought you liked it. You know, the results."

"Oh, I do. It means I don't have to chase all of the suspects by myself. But if you remember correctly, this whole thing started way before you started running every day and eating all those vegetables. Right?"

"Right."

"So why would it bother me if you stopped? Besides, you could keep burning a lot of calories by continuing to have a ton of vigorous sex. With me." Tim shoots Tony a look. "No, really, I read it in _Cosmo_."

"Sex burns calories."

"Uh-huh. Maybe not as much as running, but it's a lot more fun."

"Since when do you read _Cosmo_?"

"Since always, Probie. Get into the mind of your opponent." Tony's somehow maneuvered them so Tim is sprawled on top of him. Tony gets his hands under Tim's shirt and starts stroking his fingertips up and down Tim's back.

"Opponent? Are you kidding?" Tim lets his legs fall open to rest his knees on either side of Tony's hips. "No wonder your relationships always ended after three dates."

"Penalty flag."

Tim decides to let that one go. "And what do you read now? To get into the mind of your opponent?"

"_Geek Monthly_." Tim smacks Tony's shoulder. Not hard or anything, just enough to make his displeasure known. "_Wired_." Another smack. "No, I just watch a lot of G4 on cable." Tim huffs a laugh into Tony's throat. He's got his forearms flat on the bed, bracketing Tony's head, and it's really easy to start running his fingers through Tony's hair, so he does.

After a minute or so, Tim shifts onto his side but keeps his leg swung over Tony's hip. "Okay, I'll stay. I can go running later." He levers himself out of bed and strips off the shorts and t-shirt while Tony straightens out the blankets and sheets.

"Be sure to take off those ridiculous socks. I don't want you to think I have a gym-sock fetish."

"As if," Tim says, climbing back into bed and finding himself manhandled until he's lying on his side, facing the window. Tony spoons up behind him and wraps his arm around Tim's waist. "And there's going to be ravishing later?"

"Mmm-hmmm," Tony mumbles, already half-asleep. "I'm gonna ravish you. Or you can ravish me. Prolly burn more calories that way." Tim kicks Tony's ankle, but before he can think up a suitable punishment for later, he's out.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time this story is set, Geek Monthly actually existed. Sadly for Tony's opponent research, the magazine folded in January 2010.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tech support (the pillow talk remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/86515) by [Ceindreadh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceindreadh/pseuds/Ceindreadh)




End file.
